


Taming the Storm

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creature Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, semi bamf Stiles, storm spirit Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek takes the pack on a much needed vacation to Greece, however, while visiting some ruins weird things begin to happen.Derek makes a new friend.Stiles is interested in the alpha werewolf that comes to the ruins. Never has he met someone that attracts his attention like this man.but who could possibly want to be friends with a storm spirit.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. New Friends

The decision to take the pack to Greece for a much needed vacation was one that Derek did not regret. The sunshine that bore down on his skin actually made him feel happier, calmer.

Looking around the ruins of the temple to Zeus, Derek watches as his betas move about the courtyard. 

Moving to stand in the center of the temple he closes his eyes and takes a breath.

His eyebrows furrow as he feels the wind around him pick up in strength until it howls.

Suddenly he feels a water droplet fall on his face, despite the fact that it's not supposed to be raining. Opening his eyes he looks around and frowns when he finds that the sky has clouded over. 

A laugh comes from the wind. 

Derek quickly leaves the temple ruins and finds the pack frowning at the sky.

“It was sunny when we got here,” Erica says, turning to him.

Derek nods silently.

“Let’s just get back on the bus and head back to the hotel, we can wait for it to end and then go to the beach,” the betas nod and follow him to the tour bus. 

As Derek takes his seat he looks back to the ruins and freezes when he sees a younger man standing there...watching him.

“Hey,”

He turns and finds Isaac watching him with concern. “You ok?”

Turning back to the ruins he frowns when the man is gone.

“Did you...did you see the guy...at the ruins?”

“Derek..there was no one else out here with us,”

Frowning Derek looks back out the window.

“Are you sure your ok?”

Derek nods.

“I'm probably just tired,”

Isaac says nothing for a moment but nods and lets the conversation drop.

\---

Stiles can't help but follow the alpha on the bus. Not only is he attractive but he also has...an aura to him..one that draws Stiles’ attention, like no other has. So now he sits behind the alpha, invisible to those around him.

The excitement of venturing out from the temple has him practically crackling with excitement. 

The bus takes them to a building that Stiles recognizes as a hotel. 

Though he hasn’t ventured far from the temple in years, he  _ has _ done it...the last time being when Zeus and Poseidon got into an argument and in doing so brought furious storms over the country.

He is pulled from his thoughts when the alpha and what Stiles assumes to be his pack exit off the bus and enter the hotel. Following behind them, Stiles sticks close to the alpha wolf.

He watches as the man enters his room and closes the door. Frowning, Stiles slips through the opening between the door and the floor and enters the room just as the man is pulling off his damp shirt.

Freezing at the sight, Stiles takes in the sight of the gorgeous wolf and accidentally lets out a  _ zap _ of electricity in his excitement. 

Immediately the wolf is on alert and looks around the room.

“Whos there?” he growls.

After a moment, as if he can sense Stiles...he turns to stare at him dead in the eyes.

“Show yourself,” he commands with red eyes.

Taking a breath, Stiles manifests his physical body. He stares at the alpha with a sheepish, embarrassed expression.

“Uh...hi,”

“You!” 

“Me?!” Stiles questions.

“You are the guy from the temple..you were watching me,”

Stiles nods and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I'm sorry if that was creepy it's just you’re so…” he pauses.

“So..what?” the wolf enquires.

“You’re so interesting, you...you don't act like other alpha werewolves that I have seen,”

The man arches a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Your pack is so young...you’re betas are so young...and despite being their alpha you..you give them more freedoms than what others would...and you aren’t even from here,”

Derek says nothing for a moment before shaking his head.

“What even are you?”

“You would call me a storm spirit,”

Derek nods.

“So what do you want?” he questions.

“I just...I want to hang out with you, I haven’t met anyone as interesting as you,”

Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding.

“I will discuss it with my pack,”

Stiles nods “of course, that's fine.”

He watches as the wolf pulls out a cellphone and taps away at it.

A moment later the door burst open which surprises Stiles causing him to yelp and burst apart. 

He manifests behind the wolf and looks at the pack.

“You scare that easy?”

“I wasn't expecting them,”

The man rolls his eyes.

“Derek,” a red-haired girl says. “Who is this?”

“I'm Stiles,” 

“He's a storm spirit,” the wolf-Derek- says.

“And what is he doing here?” another beta...a blonde female questions.

“He wants to ‘hang out with us,”

“Derek specifically,” Stiles says. 

The betas say nothing for a moment but do look at each other and hold a silent discussion.

“So what can you do?” a male wolf with curly hair questions.

Smiling, Stiles vanishes into the wind. Circling around the betas he takes his place next to the curly-haired beta and reforms. He relishes in the yelp from the wolf and breaks out into laughter.

“I can become one with the wind, fly, control the wind, and influence the weather into rain and lightning...hence a storm spirit,”

The betas take this in and turn back to Derek. “He's cool,” the blonde she-wolf says.

Turning to give a hopeful look at the alpha, Stiles holds in a breath as he waits to see what Derek decides.

Finally, he nods. 

“You can stay,”

“Is he joining the pack?” the same she-wolf questions. 

“We’ll discuss that when our vacation is over,” Derek says. “In the meantime,” he turns to Stiles and gestures to the rain outside. “Do you mind?”

“Oh right, sorry,” Stiles exclaims. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles focuses. A moment later he smiles when the tapping of rain on the window stops. Opening his eyes he watches as the sun begins to shine again.

“Thank you,” Derek nods. “Now get out so I can get ready for the beach,”

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and nods.

“I’ll just be outside then,” he says before vanishing. 

\---

Derek shakes his head and wipes the water from his face as he breaks the surface. Looking around he smiles at the sight of his betas enjoying themselves.

His thoughts though are then drawn to Stiles who even from this distance, he can see sitting on the beach under an umbrella, watching the betas.

It's not that he doesn’t want the storm spirit to join the pack, it would be an interesting addition, it's that he knows some of the myths and stories behind them, how they were spawned by the storm giant Typhon when he was fighting the Olympians, he worries that the...destructive tendencies of the spirits creator could have been passed on to him which would make bringing him to Beacon Hills a bad idea.

Swimming back to shore he joins Stiles under the umbrella.

“Why should I trust you,” he says bluntly, causing the other to wince.

“So..you know about my creation?”

“That you were created by a rampaging giant that was bent on destruction? Yeah, I know about it,”

“I know my kind aren’t the poster kids for the best start but...I'm not like my kin...or my creator...I just want to have fun and exist...and if that means joining your pack..with your permission of course,” he adds “then I'm for it, I wasn't kidding when I said I find you interesting.”

Derek is silent for a moment before nodding.

“You would take orders from me,”

“I can do that,”

“You would have rules, we don't hurt humans unless they are hunters or a threat,”

Stiles nods.

“I can do that,”

Derek says nothing for a moment,”

“Then I accept you into the pack,” he says, flashing his eyes at Stiles. He feels the bond snap in place and judging by the looks he gets from the others, they do too.

He grunts at a sudden hug he receives from Stiles

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

“Get off,”

Immediately the weight from the other is gone. “I'm...I'm sorry I just...I got excited,”

Derek nods silently before nodding to Erica who discreetly spreads the word that it's time to go.

\---

Stepping back into his loft is comforting for Derek...despite needing the vacation and his trust in Sheriff Stilinski to keep the territory safe...it feels good to be back.

“Oh wow,”

“He turns to find Stiles standing there in the doorway, looking around the spacious loft apartment. He slowly rises off the ground and hovers taking in the sight.

“Your room is upstairs, I sleep down here,”

Stiles nods. 

“Rules, you keep your shit tidy, don't wake me unless it's an emergency, clean up any mess you make, and well alternate laundry duty,”   
  
Stiles nods but opens his mouth and speaks.

“I don't exactly have...spare clothing...I kinda just took this from a traveling tourist who left his bag behind,”

“Lydia will take you shopping… she’s better at it than anyone.”

Stiles nods. 

“Tomorrow you will meet Sherriff Stliinski and Jordan, he's our hell hound.”

Stiles nods 

“Thank you again for letting me join the pack, and come here.”

“Just don't make me regret it,” Derek mutters.

“You won't...I promise,”

Derek says nothing and the conversation drops.

Flying up the second floor, Stiles enters what he guesses to be his room and smiles at the bed. Slowly laying down on it, he closes his eyes and falls asleep


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes that his kinds reputation precedes him...but just not in a good way

It takes Stiles a moment to remember where he is the next morning once he wakes up. Rising to his feet he leaves the room and finds the Alpha - Derek - He remembers, standing over a stove. 

Slowly descending the stairs he moves to sit on a barstool at the countertop.

“Morning,” he greets.

The wolf glances over his shoulder at him and then turns back to the breakfast.

Frowning Stiles thinks that maybe the wolf isn’t a morning person. 

Silence falls between them for a moment before Derek turns around a places a plate of food in front of him.

“Eat up, were going to speak with my pack emissary soon so he can decide if it really is a good idea to keep you around,”

Admittedly Stiles feels a twinge of pain in his heart and nods as he begins to consume the prepared breakfast. 

\---

Stiles looks around at the pack members as he sits on the metal table in the back of the veterinary clinic while Derek talks to the emissary, who Stiles has come to know as Deaton, as if Stiles wasn't there.

“He's a storm spirit, they are born from the giant that almost defeated the greek deities in all the lore.”

“And werewolves were created by King Lycaon because he fed his son to the gods...but does that mean all werewolves are cruel and monsters?” Deaton questions.

“Look,” Stiles pipes in. “I told you, I know my kind aren't exactly loved, and I may have some...trickster tendencies...but I'm not a threat,”

“That still has yet to be proven,” Derek huffs.

“Derek,” Deaton says lowly. “He found you interesting and didn’t hurt you...which is a new thing whenever one of you is found to be interesting...it would be unwise to look this gift horse in the mouth,” this causes Stiles to let out a chuckle and look down at his hands. Taking a breath he raises his gaze to look Derek in the eyes. 

“I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you Derek, but please give me a chance,”

The alpha wolfs says nothing for a moment. Looking around the pack he finds them watching him expectantly. 

“Fine, but the first sign that you are going to cause trouble...you’re gone,”

Stiles nods. “Thank you,” he says before turning to Deaton. “Thank you too,"

The druid nods and escorts them out of the building.

“Ride with Scott, he's going to take you to Argent, you'll have to introduce yourself to him as well,” he then turns to the beta in question. “Come back to the loft when you two are done, we still have training...him being here changes nothing,”

Scott nods and leads the storm spirit to his bike.

“I...I can just follow you,” Stiles offers once he sees the vehicle and how Scott expects him to climb on and hold on.

“Alright, just keep up,”

Stiles nods and bursts apart..becoming one with the winds. 

Scott starts the bike and he follows after the beta.

  
  


Upon arriving at the apartment building he finds a man standing outside waiting for him.

Scott comes to a stop and dismounts off his bike. Approaching the human, the wolf pulls him into a hug.

“So what was the big thing that you needed to tell me about?” the man questions once they part.

“Stiles!!?” Scott calls out.

The winds begin to shift catching and pulling garbage and other litter into its funnel. Suddenly however the winds give way to reveal Stiles. 

“Um...hi,” he nods to the human.

“What is he?” the man asks Scott.

“I'm a storm spirit...a good one,” he amends when sees the hesitation in the man’s eyes.

“Yet to be seen,” the human says, causing Stiles to deflate.

“He came home with us from Greece...found Derek interesting and Derek allowed him to join the pack,”

“Barely,” Stiles cuts in.

“He, like you, is hesitant about Stiles...because of something about his kind,” Scott says. “But Deaton says that we should trust him until he gives us a reason not to,”

“And I won't...I'm not like the others,”

Chris says nothing for a moment. “Fine, but the moment he steps out of line...I'll put him down myself,”

Scott nods and turns to Stiles.

“Alright, we should get back...Derek doesn’t like us to keep him waiting,”

Stiles nods and vanishes back into the wind before taking off towards the loft. 

\---

Stiles watches as the beta’s spar with Derek, the point of the current exercise is to dodge the arrows being fired by Allison, of course, they are blunt-tipped but the point is still evident, and takedown Derek. So far the only one to make it the furthest is Cora, Derek’s sister who actually gets to Derek but is thrown off by the alpha and goes to the back of the line.

When all of the beta have gone at least once, Cora looks to Derek and then to Stiles.

“Why isn't he participating?”

“Because…” Derek begins but stops.

“Because I'm not trusted,” Stiles says.

“What do you mean?” Cora asks.

From his peripheral vision, Stiles can see Peter, Derek, and Cora’s uncle, watching curiously. 

“My kind were created by Typhon, the storm giant...powerful enough that in ancient times he almost took down the old gods of Greece...he failed though...but now no one trusts my kind...and we are constantly avoided like a plague or killed out of fear that we will harm someone,”

“Have you harmed anyone?” Cora questions.

Stiles shakes his head.

“Then I see no problem, now come on and try to beat up my brother,”

Stiles turns and arches a brow at the alpha who glares but nods anyway.

Moving to stand in front of Cora, he readies himself.

“Begin,” Derek says.

Rushing forward, senses the arrows fired at him tearing through the wind, flicking his wrist they fly off course, leaving him unharmed. Approaching the wolf he watches as Derek readies himself. However, Stiles surprises them all as he charges the alpha head-on. However just as Derek swipes at him, he dissipates and reforms behind the other man. Kicking Derek’s legs out from underneath him, he slams his hand into the wolf’s shoulder to pin him.

Rightening himself he turns to find everyone watching.

“Impressive,” Peter calls out.

Stiles smiles and nods his thanks before turning to find Derek watching him. Reaching out his hand he offers it to the wolf who slowly accepts it. Derek stands to his feet and dusts himself off.

“That was good,” he says in a low tone.

“Thanks,” Stiles beams. 

“How about you demonstrate your other powers,” Cora suggests.

Stiles nods and focuses. 

Circling his hand he creates a small tornado funnel in his hand before closing it. 

Looking up to the sky he closes his eyes and smiles as the clouds darken and it begins to rain for a moment before clearing up. 

Turning to Derek he gives a mischievous smile.

“What are you doing?” Derek questions only to flail a moment later when Stiles lifts his hand and the alpha wolf rises into the air.

“Put me down!” Derek orders, his eyes flashing red as he growls at Stiles, who panics and accidentally releases his hold on the winds.

Derek falls to the ground with a huff before lunging and pinning Stiles to the dirt.

“No more games, go inside!”

“Derek he was only playing,” Erica says.

“Well I'm not,” he growls at her before turning to Stiles and moving off the storm spirit. “Now go,”

Stiles rises to his feet and nods. 

He vanishes and reforms in his room in the upstairs of the loft.

“Why did I think this would be different,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	3. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles settle things and come to even ground. 
> 
> Pack game night!

“He’s a pack member and you’re treating him like he is a threat,”

Stiles recognized Cora’s voice as she shouted at her brother.

“He very well could be!” Derek shouts back.

“And until he proves you that to be true he deserves some respect!” another voice cuts in.

Moving out of the room he leans over the railing and finds Derek standing in front of Cora and their uncle. 

“Peter is right Derek, we should respect him until he steps out of line.”

The alpha says nothing for a moment before sighing and nodding.

“Fine,” he growls before looking up.

“You might as well come down here,” 

They watch as Stiles reforms behind them.

“I'm sorry for eavesdropping,”

“The discussion was about you anyway,” Cora says before walking out of the loft with Peter behind her.

Stiles turns back to Derek and ducks his head.

“Please don't send me back,”

This catches Derek off guard.

“What?”

“Send me back...back to Greece, I don't want to go back,”

The alpha says nothing for a moment.

“You’re not going back...just…” he pauses. “Look, we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, and that’s mainly my fault,” he says. “I just have a hard time trusting people, I have been burned in the past, and now that I have a pack…”

“You’re afraid of getting burned again and it affecting them as well,” Stiles guesses.

Derek nods. “It's no excuse for how I treated you but I just...I can't take chances,”

Stiles nods.

“I understand….I mean I grew up not trusting and not  _ being  _ trusted...and then I just accepted the fact that just because people aren’t going to trust me...doesn’t mean I can not trust  _ anyone... _ some people are just...deserving of trust...like you,”

Derek nods with a small smile.

  
  


“Thanks,”

Stiles nods and sits on the couch.

“So now that we are...pack members...what are we going to do?”

“I'll take you for a patrol run, show you the ropes, and then..there’s a full moon pack meeting tonight and erica’s turn to pick so get ready for tag,”

Stiles nods with a smile and follows Derek out the door. 

\---

Flying through the preserve with Derek was interesting. For one, the wolf was incredibly fast, though luckily for Stiles, storm winds are just as fast if not faster. The other thing being that Derek never talked.

It took all of Stiles’ willpower not to ramble but occasionally he did which earned him looks from the wolf.

They came to a stop in a clearing of the woods which housed a small lake. He takes note of how Derek tenses in his jaw and clenches his fists before taking a breath and moving to sit next to the lake.

Floating over, Stiles gently touches down and sits next to the wolf.

“This place means something to you,”

Derek again tenses. “How can you-"

“I can see it in your body..it's ok if you don't want to tell me but I'm here if you can...I can keep secrets you know.” he smiles. “It’ll get lost in the wind,”

This earns a genuine laugh from the wolf. A noise that is so beautiful to Stiles that he vows to himself to hear it again...at all costs.

“My mom used to bring us here when we were kids..me and my sisters.”

Hearing this causes Stiles to falter.

As if sensing his confusion Derek continues. “My sister laura...she was killed by Peter when he went on a rampage because a fire that killed the others in my family trapped him too, he made it out alive but was in a coma and went feral.”

Stiles nods silently. 

“She would bring us here and we would swim and run around and play tag...we would just be…”

“Free,” stiles says as he looks down to the water.

“Yeah.” Derek sighs.

Silence passes between them.

“I know I probably shouldn't be saying this but you  _ are  _ my alpha, so you deserve to know.”

He takes a breath, ignoring Derek’s arched brow, and begins.

“My kind, the  Ánemoi Thúellai were imprisoned by Zeus and handed over to Aelous after Typhon was destroyed. But I...I wasn’t...I don't know why but when Zeus and Aelous came to collect the others...they looked at me and let me go,”

Derek says nothing as he continues. 

“I eventually ran across Notus...the wind god of the south wind and he gave me his blessing and protection...it's because of him that I can create lightning storms...he allowed me to stay in his court. And now that I'm here...Zephyrus is probably monitoring me...making sure I don't cause trouble,”

“And who is Zephyrus?” Derek questions.

“He's the west wind...he's friendly but he can be a piece of work when he needs to be,”

Derek nods.

“My point is...I know what it's like to lose things...lose people...but please...don't make leave...this pack..you as my alpha...are the sense of grounding that I need,”

Derek nods.

“I won't send you back,”

Stiles nods. “Thank you,”

\---

That night he stands amongst the pack as the full moon hangs overhead.

“Alright everyone you know the rules...stay within the preserve limits...no scratching, biting, or flying out of our reach!” Derek says to Stiles who smiles sheepishly “and none of that disappearing and becoming wind thing you do either,” Stiles nods.

“But any and all powers otherwise are allowed, I will be the first tagger and you all get a ten-second head start...starting now!” he announces. Stiles and the other betas break off in different directions.

He gets a few feet away and turns to watch as Derek finishes counting before taking off towards where he had seen Erica bolt.

Smiling he continues flying until coming to a stop against a large rock that provides some cover.

Catching his breath he listens.

An owl hoots off in the distance. A natural breeze sweeps through the woods collecting the leaves and underbrush from the forest floor and blowing them in all directions. 

A twig snapping catches his attention.

“Stiles!” he hears Erica say. “I can smell you,”

Waving his hand he causes the wind to blow in a different direction, manipulating his scent trail.

“Gotcha,” erica says as she pops up in front of him.

“That almost had me...but you did it too late,” she grins before lunging. 

Using a burst of air he hops over the she-wolf and takes off running. Waving his hands he causes dirt, leaves, and twigs to erupt from the ground and shoot towards Erica who growls playfully as she follows him. 

A few moments of running finds him crossing paths with Boyd who sees Erica a second too late.

“Your girlfriend...your problem,” Stiles says as he leapfrogs over Boyd and continues running. 

A hand hitting his ankle causes him to stop.

“Tag,” Boyd says 

“How?”

“I'm faster than Erica,”

Stiles nods as he watches Boyd run off into the forest.

Chuckling he decides to check the lake area that Derek had shown him earlier.

He isn’t surprised when he finds Derek standing on the edge of the water.

“Don't even try to tell me you arent it?” Derek smiles. “I heard Boyd tag you and your heart is racing.”

Stiles shrugs. “Well then this will be even more fun,” he says as he runs toward Derek who turns and bolts.

“Come on Stiles...show me what a storm spirit can do,” Derek calls back.

“Alright,” Stiles mutters. Focusing his mind he smiles as a small fog begins to set on the forest. 

‘Thank you Notus,’ he thinks to himself with a smile before lifting off the ground to mask his footsteps.

He watches as Derek slows to a stop and lifts his head to the sky to try and catch his scent...but suddenly the winds begin to shift every which way making him unable to pinpoint Stiles’ location.

“Gotcha!” Stiles shouts as he tackles Derek from the front. There is a sense of falling and then a splash.

They both come up for air sputtering until Stiles starts laughing and rises out of the water.

“You asshole!” Derek shouts causing Stiles’ smile to fall.

“I-I'm sorry Derek,”

“It's harder to run in wet clothes and the squishing is annoying,” the alpha says with a reassuring smile.

“Well then sourwolf I say you better hop to it..only a few more hours of moonlight.”

Derek watches as he takes off into the night.

\---

The game had ended with Jackson being the tagger, having been caught by Isaac who had been tagged by Derek after the alpha’s encounter with Stiles in the lake. 

Stiles now sat on his bed listening to Derek move around the downstairs of the loft more than likely getting a late-night snack.

“Goodnight Derek,” Stiles calls out.

“Goodnight,” the alpha calls back.

Laying back on the bed Stiles smiles and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	4. Left Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles joins the pack in negotiations with another pack and earns himself a new role within the group

Stiles sat in the passenger seat as he and Derek waited for Erica, Isaac, and Boyd to come out of the high school.

“So what’s our plan for today?” Stiles asks as he keeps his gaze focused on the door to the school.

“We have a meeting with another pack alpha.”

Noting the tone in Derek’s voice, Stiles turns back to him. “Is that a bad thing?”

The alphas shrugs. “Depends on if they want to cooperate,”

Stiles nods. Just then the bell rings. Looking towards the doors he watches as a horde of people rush out. He looks for the betas and grins when he sees them.

As they near the camaro they slide into the back seats and greet the alpha and Stiles.

“Cora says she’s getting a ride with Lydia,” Derek nods and pulls out of the parking lot. 

“Are you excited for your first meeting with another pack?”

The storm spirit grins.

“I am, I get to see how pack politics play out and get to see how Derek is with other alphas,” he winks the wolf in the driver seat who gives a small smile.

\---

They stand on the edge of the territory, waiting for the visiting alpha and their pack to arrive. Stiles stands next to Derek and stares into the forest. A moment later he senses the winds shifting. A moment later a group of wolves step through the tree line and approach.

“Alpha Hale,” the one who is in front of the rest greets. 

“Alpha Heath,” Derek bows his head. 

“I assume this is your pack?”

Derek nods and then gestures to Deaton. “And this is my emissary, Alan Deaton,”

The alpha nods.

“You will have to forgive me, my emissary passed on from this world before we could find a suitable replacement,”

“You have my sympathies,” Deaton says. 

“Now,” Alpha Heath says, “shall we discuss business?”

Derek nods and steps forward, “what is it that you were hoping to gain from our negotiations?”

“The alpha is silent for a moment before leveling a serious look at Derek. “I want half of the territory in which you hold,”

For a moment there is silence before Derek begins to chuckle.

“This land has belonged to my family for centuries...and will continue to do so for many more...I will not hand it or any part of it over to anyone,”

The other alpha’s jaw clenches and his hand curl into fists.

He takes a step forward but as he does Stiles too moves to stand between him and Derek.

“Back off,” he growls, his eyes flashing their stormy gray.

Alpha Heath does indeed move backward before turning to look over Stiles’ shoulder to Derek.

“Who is this?’

Derek turns to face Stiles before looking at Heath. “He is my left hand...a storm spirit,”

Immediately the other alpha and his pack retreat backward. 

“You fraternize with a monstrosity like him?”

“Are you insulting a member of my pack?” Derek growls.

“He is an abomination...he deserves to be put down,”

Derek roars as he approaches the other wolf.

“If you insult him one more time, I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth,”

Despite being older, Alpha Heath seems to take the rage in Derek’s eyes for what it is,”

“I see that you are set in your decision,” he nods as he continues to retreat backward.

“It was a pleasure to meet you in person, Alpha Hale,” Heath says before turning and running with his pack.

“Erica, Boyd, Jackson. Go make sure that they leave,” 

The three betas nod and runoff.

Derek then turns to the other betas. 

“Go home, you have school tomorrow,” 

The others grin and move through the forest back to their cars. Once they are gone he moves to face Stiles.

“You were out of line, doing what you did, it made me look weak,”

Stiles cringes and hangs his head. 

“I-I'm sorry,” he waits for Derek to move and deal out the consequences.

“But I appreciate you defending me,”

Lifting his head slightly he looks up at Derek through his eyelashes. 

Neither of them speaks for a moment, they stare into each other’s eyes before Stiles breaks the silence.

“What is a left hand?” 

Smiling Derek moves to stand directly in front of him. “The left hand is basically the enforcer of the pack, you deal with the issues so I don't have to and get my hands dirty,”

Stiles thinks it over for a moment before nodding.

“I can do that,”

The alpha nods with a small smile. “I know you can, it's why I said you were. I trust you to do this for me and for the pack,”   
  


Nodding Stiles watches as Derek gives another nod before turning around and leading him from the woods. 

\---

“So what was it like?”

He turns to face Derek, whose face is illuminated by the moonlight that shines through the large windows in the middle of the loft and arches a brow.

“Being around for centuries, watching as the world around you changed?”

Taking a breath, Stiles looks down into his hands. 

“It was weird,” he begins. “Long...watching the people around me come to the monument and leave, some supernaturals would come...but they mostly reminded me of their disgust for my kind before leaving,”

Silence passes between them. “So you kept to the temple and never left?”

Stiles shakes his hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. “My physical essence was concentrated there...but I floated around every now and then,”

“What do you mean by that?”

“My kind may be imprisoned by Aeolus, but whenever one of the gods wishes to unleash a storm upon humanity, he lets us out,” Stiles explains. “But even then he’s mainly keeping the majority of our being there...the rest of us is drawn to events that we represent, for my kind any sort of storm..hurricanes, tornadoes...stuff like that.”

Derek nods and then pauses. “Why do you think that Zeus and Aeolus let you go?”

Stiles averts his gaze to stare outside the window. 

“I don't know,” he says 

“Have you ever thought of asking?”

Shaking his head Stiles sighs.

“No, I'm afraid that drawing their attention like that would change their mind,”

Derek nods in understanding. 

After another moment of silence, Derek groans as he lets out a stretch. 

“I'm going to bed,” he says as he moves to his. Stiles watches as he pulls off his shirt and quickly ducks his head to hide his blush. 

“Alright, I'm going to go too...goodnight Alpha,” he says as he shifts into the wind and floats off into his bedroom before laying out on the bed and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	5. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the pack are visited by someone from Stiles' past

Derek watches as Stiles moves into the sheriff’s station. Right now Derek and he are visiting the important people in the town who are in the know of the supernatural.

The sheriff invites them into his office. Sitting on the couch Derek and Stiles watch as the other man sits at his desk.

“How can I help you two?” the man questions.

“Well first, introductions are in order,” Derek says before gesturing to Stiles.

“This is Stiles...he's a storm spirit and a new member of the pack,”

The sheriff studies him for a moment before nodding. “I'm Sheriff Stlinski..but you can call me Noah,”

Stiles nods with a small smile.

“So what does a storm spirit do?” Noah questions.

“I...I can manipulate wind currents, fly, become wind itself and manipulate the weather a bit if I want to,”

Noah’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks at Derek who nods.

“The only problem is that he isn’t probably the only of his kind that aren’t imprisoned,”

The sheriff arches a brow in question.

  
  


After explaining everything to the human Stiles waits for the questions.

“So you were created by a destructive titan?”

Stiles nods. 

“And now because of that, your kind has been imprisoned by a wind God and Zeus?”

Stiles nods again.

“And he's your left hand?”

Derek nods with a smile. 

“Well then...I guess having something like you around could be useful, just try not to cause too much trouble,”

“I won't sir, I promise.” Stiles nods before following Derek outside and back to the Camaro.

Climbing in, Stiles does his best to stare at the bit of skin that is revealed when Derek’s shirt rides up as he sits down.

He sits quietly as Derek starts the engine and drives into town.

“Is Noah actually ok with me being here?” he suddenly questions.

“He will be as long as you don't hurt anyone or give him a reason to hate him.”

Stiles nods cautiously, he knows that, like the rest of the pack, Noah’s loyalties lie more with Derek than anything, should anything happen...he will side with Derek and no one else.

\---

_ One Month Later _

Stiles laughs as he and the pack run through the woods while the light of the full moon shines down on them.

“Come on Derek...gotta keep up!” he calls out as he takes off and curves around a tree.

The sound of twigs snapping and leaves being crushed underfoot as Derek gains on him causes him to let out a laugh before suddenly stopping. He turns to face Derek, waiting for the wolf to get close enough before jumping over him.

Taking off back into the woods he suddenly stops when the sound of wind rushing rushes through the forest. Stopping to look around he frowns when he spots a man standing there.

Suddenly the pack is around him with Derek standing next to him as they watch the man approach.

“Hello Stiles,”

Panic sets into his body as he recognizes the aura of power from the man.

“Zephyrus,” he gasps.

Derek glances at him. 

“ _ This _ is Zephyrus?”

“I am, Derek Hale,” the god says.

“What do you want?” Derek questions with a growl.

“Are you here to turn me into Aelous?” Stiles questions with fear obvious in his voice.

“No, Stiles,” Zephyrus shakes his head. “I am here to warn you, however,” he frowns. “Lord Zeus and Aelous have discovered your departure from the temple of Zeus and are putting us weather gods on high alert.”

“They  _ just _ now realized I'm not there anymore?”   
  


“Well things are busy, but yes...they just now realized,”

“So what do I do?”

“They aren’t going to do anything as long as you can keep yourself under control, as long as you remain calm and don't hurt anyone...you remain free,” he explains. “But should you give in to your true nature as a storm…”

“They throw in me with my kind,”

Zephyrus nods before sighing. “Look Stiles, I'm proud of you for finding this pack,” he gestures to those around him. “And I'm thankful to Alpha Hale for taking you in,” at this, he nods at Derek who returns to the gesture. “But I don't want you to get hurt...so please...do everything in your power to keep yourself in control,”

Stiles nods at the god who had done so much for him.

“I promise, I won't let you down,”

“I know you won't kid,” the god says after a moment. “Now enjoy the rest of your full moon activities,” he smiles before vanishing into a breeze.

Turning to face the pack, Stiles takes in the sight of their amazed expressions. 

“That...was a god?”

“Yeah, Zephyrus, west wind and honestly the nicest of the four winds,” Stiles says before turning to Derek.

“Will you…”

He is cut off by Derek pulling him into a hug.

“Help you stay in control of yourself?” he questions. “Of course,”

“We all will,” Erica adds as the others join in on the hugging.

\---

That night Stiles stands on the balcony of the loft, listening to the howling night wind. 

“This is home,” he says to himself before closing his and letting out a sigh. Nodding his head he heads back inside and glances at Derek's sleeping form. Smiling fondly when he notices one of the blankets has fallen off. Waving his hand, he watches as a burst of air sends it upward and back onto the bed to cover the alpha werewolf. 

Heading back upstairs, he misses the fond smile that had crept across Derek’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!! if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> thank you again!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the love and support!!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


End file.
